


take care

by turnerandkane



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M, cause i get emo abt jet, just a small tag for ep 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnerandkane/pseuds/turnerandkane
Summary: Jet is shaken by Spike's near-death experience.





	take care

Spike nearly gets himself killed at least once a week. Usually more often than that. So seeing Spike through a near death experience is nothing new for Jet. But there is something different about it this time.

Usually Spike’s own idiocy is what gets him. His brashness and his irresponsible behavior are the primary culprits for his repeated brushes with death. But this time, he did not do anything wrong. Jet suspects this is one part of what makes this instance unique.

The other and, probably, far more important important part is that Jet had to helplessly watch it happen. Usually he either isn’t around when Spike is getting himself into trouble, or he is able to show up and help save the day. He has pulled Spike out of more ridiculous situations than he cares to count at this point, but he always succeeds.

This time, Jet sits aboard the Bebop and helplessly watches Spike plumet toward Earth, and there is nothing he can do to stop it. By the time he can intercept the Swordfish it will be too late. Jet very well might have a front row seat to Spike’s death.

Foruntately, that does not turn out to be the case. Doohan saves the day this time, and Jet is eternally grateful. But even though Spike is safe now, every panicked thought Jet had as he watched the Swordfish fall stays with him. He is shaking, he realizes, slightly after getting the word that Spike, Doohan, and Miles have all made it out alive. He tries to calm himself, because he is the only source of calm on this ship, and he does not want any of the others worrying for him. He knows, however, that he will not truly be able to relax until he has Spike back with him on the Bebop.

*

Ed runs to meet Spike when he returns, and Spike smiles warmly at the child. Anyone who did not know him as well as Jet might not be able to see the relief in his eyes as he ruffles Ed’s hair and smiles at their greeting. He is even somewhat warm toward Faye, who in turn acts somewhat glad to see him alive and well. Jet hangs back until the others have lost interest in Spike’s return and then goes to greet him himself.

“Hey you,” Jet says.

“Hey yourself,” Spike replies, and really, Jet thinks, aren’t they above this? 

“Good to see you,” he says, and Spike smiles.

“Miss me?”

“Worried for you,” Jet answers.

“That’s sweet,” Spike says, and suddenly Jet can’t handle the banter, can’t let them stand here and trade quips like he didn’t watch Spike almost plunge to Earth.

He glances around to make sure Faye and Ed really have gone, then pulls Spike into a hug. 

“Jet,” Spike begins, but Jet cuts him off.

“Shhh,” he says, and Spike listens. He wraps his arms around Jet and they stand there for a moment without speaking. 

Normally Jet tells him to be more careful, not to be a dumbass, but he can’t say that this time because Spike didn’t do it. He doesn’t know what to say, just wants to hold Spike until he’s convinced himself that he’s really here.

“You couldn’t have done anything,” Spike says quietly.

“That’s not okay,” Jet replies.

“It has to be,” Spike tells him, and he’s right, but it’s not what Jet wants to hear.

Spike pulls back slightly and looks Jet in the eyes.

“It has to be,” he repeats, “let it be okay.”

Jet still isn’t sure if he can, but he nods. Spike brings a hand to Jet’s chin and pushes his face up to kiss him. It’s softer and slower than the kisses Spike usually initiates, and Jet appreciates that he lets him decide when to end it.

“Be careful,” Jet says after, “I know you didn’t do anything but still. Be careful.”

“I will,” Spike says, “I promise.”


End file.
